Pants
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: One-shot between Matt and Mello. Curiosity killed the Matty-cat. Kinda fluffy. Enjoy! R&R.


**Based on several random conversations I've had with my friend, Andi. It's mainly based around Mello, but sorta narrated on Matt's thoughts and confusion. It might not be all that great, but hey, I'm trying.**

He just couldn't understand it. Nothing of it made sense. Matt sat in a chair opposite of the bed, staring intently at the object strewn across the bedspread. It was kind of intimidating.

"How does he do it," Matt muttered to himself.

Matt cautiously got up and looked out the bedroom door and down the hallway. The water was still running in the bathroom and Mello had only been in there for less than five minutes now. So that meant that Matt still had about twenty more minutes to get away with whatever he wanted. Thank god for Mello and his sometimes girly habits.

He walked back towards the bed and stared down at the object, taking in the black, shininess of it all.

Quickly, Matt threw off his jeans then his boxers, just in case, and grabbed the black leather pants off the bed.

Smirking slightly, he put his legs in each hole and began to pull the pants up. Everything was going rather smoothly, that is, until he hit his thighs.

Now mind you Matt was not a large person. Really, no one at Wammy's really was. He tugged at them again, but to no avail. They still wouldn't budge.

"Impossible, shit," Matt cursed to himself.

He loosened the string on the front of the pants a little more and tried again.

Still nothing.

_How is this possible,_ Matt thought to himself. He and Mello were just about the same weight and Mello was only an inch taller than him. So why weren't these stupid pants fitting?

His goggles had already slipped from the top of his red hair and were now barely hanging on his nose. He was sweating rather profusely too. He decided that he needed a quick break, then he'd take them off.

Sighing, Matt bent forward, placing his hands on his knees.

"Well now Matt, is that an open invitation?"

Matt's breathing hitched and he stood up straight, only turning his head. There in the doorway stood the blonde, clad only in a towel, his hair dripping water on his shoulders.

"M-Mello…" stuttered Matt.

"I think curiosity killed my Matty-cat," Mello said, with his cocky-ass smirk.

Matt's faced paled. The look on Mello's face was unreadable and truthfully, Matt didn't want to deal with an angry mafia boss.

"I swear Mel, I just…"

Mello cut him off, "Do you want help getting them off."

Matt nodded. While the gesture was out of character for Mello, Matt really wanted to get those pants off.

Mello stalked up to the gamer and pushed him in the chest causing him to fall on the bed. He helplessly watched as Mello ran his fingers down Matt's thighs till he reached where the waistband was the pants were sticking. Without any effort at all, Mello ripped the pants from Matt's legs.

"Fuck Mel, how do you get those on," Matt groaned, putting one arm across his stomach the other on his forehead.

"Well you see, dear Matty," Mello said in a seductive tone, "Unlike you, I have rather feminine features."

Matt's head perked up just in time to see Mello pull the towel off. He wasn't lying. While Mello did have the anatomy…of a male, his hips scream "female". Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"What," snapped Mello.

"Damn, Mello, are you sure you weren't once a woman," Matt snorted.

Mello scoffed.

"Oh, fuck you too, Matt!"

The blonde stormed out of the room, leaving Matt still lying on the bed, laughing. He stretched his arms out on the bed and sighed. His fingers on his left hand felt something. When the red head looked up, there lay the leather pants, a crumpled in a pile.

Suddenly, Mello came storming back into the room and snatched the pants from Matt's grasp. He turned and went to walk out of the room

"What Mel, do you need some Midol," joked Matt.

Said blonde stopped in the doorway. Irritated, he tapped his finger on the door frame, then turned around.

"Keep poking fun like that, and you'll never have this," Mello grinned, as he gestured to his body.

Matt sat up, "Oh, come on Mel," he groaned.

Mello, still grinning, turned back and walked out of the room. The red head still lay on the bed, waiting for Mello to come back and say he was joking. He never did.

"Aw, fuck me!"

"I said no," a voice called from the living room.

Matt groaned, as he rolled over and buried his head in the blankets.

Life…was just to cruel sometimes.

_End._

**Uh-huh…and there it is. I hope…it was alright. It's actually quite interesting what come out of meh head when it's thundering, lightning, and hailing the size of quarters outside. I hope everyone liked it, and there's a 98 percent possibility that there will be more MattXMello fluff from me in the future. Read and review!!**

**Mello's-Dark-Chocolate**


End file.
